L's Terrifying Discovery - L x Light - Death Note
by i5a8e11a
Summary: This is a fan fiction based off of the anime/manga Death Note. I do not own Death Note, I wish I did. This fan fiction is mainly based on Light, L, and Light's father. I currently ship Light and L.
1. 1 Light

Light's POV

Finally, the chains that had been attached to me and L had been taken off. At first when I heard this I was excited, but only at first. Later today when I was walking around freely, I noticed my father looking at me with desire and craving. Then I realized, now that me and L weren't attached my father could go back to his old tricks. Worried and frightened and rushed to my room and locked the door. A little while later I heard a knock.

"Who is it?" I asked, the nerves creeping into my voice.

"It's L, I just wanted to talk to you."

I immediately let him in without a second

thought.

"Hey L, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing," L responded shifting his toes, "I just wanted to make sure your doing okay."

"Oh yea, I'm fine," I replied, looking down.

"Okay then, I'll be leaving now."

After closing the door behind him and locking it, I went to lay down on my bed again. Then I heard another knock. Thinking it was L again, I opened it without asking who it was. That was my first mistake.

"Hello Light," said my father, stalking into my room, "Since we haven't had much time alone together lately, I thought I should come visit you."

Shifting away from him, trying to escape, I replied, "Hello father, what are you coming to visit for?"

"Oh, I just wanted to spend some time with my son. Alone."

I tried to run, but my father caught me before I could get out of reach. Shifting his arms around me in a hug where I couldn't escape. Then he reached for my belt and slid his hands up my back, beneath my shirt.

"Wow, it's been so long. Hasn't it, my son?"

"Yes, sir. It has," I replied, the fear in my voice obvious.


	2. 2 L

L's POV (the next day)

It was taking a long time for Light to get ready this morning, and it was worrying me. I decided to go to his room and check on him. When I finally reached his room, I noticed his door was unlocked. That was very different from Light's usual self. I slowly opened the door and entered his threshold. After studying the whole room I saw Light sitting on his bed starring at the floor. I walked towards him and placed one hand on his shoulder. Immediately, as if on instinct, he flinched at my touch. My heart broke. Sliding my hand down his back, I noticed him holding back cringes as if he was injured.

"Can you please leave L?" Whispered Light.

"Are you ok Light?" I asked, the worry in my voice obvious.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm just going to take a little longer getting ready this morning."

"Ok then I'll be going."

I was worried about Light. He wasn't acting like he usually did. But from what I could tell, the only way I'd be able to do anything about it, is if I found out what the problem is in the first place.


	3. 3 L

L's POV

Later that day, Mr. Yagami approached me on the main floor.

"Ryuuzaki, I've been worried about my son. Do you mind giving letting me sleep in his room and giving me a key as well?" He asked.

I could tell that he was telling the truth, but his reason didn't seem truthful.

Suspicious, I replied, "I can give you a key, but I can not let you stay in his room."

"Why not?"

"Sometimes I must have important meetings with your son and I can not have you living there. Your key will be ready by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Ryuuzaki," replied Mr. Yagami, except despite his words he seemed annoyed at my response.


	4. 4 Light

Light's POV

I was standing in the bathroom. Looking at my shirtless reflection. The bags under my eyes defined and the bruises on me were obvious, as well as other markings on my chest. My face was pale and my hair was disheveled, but I didn't care. All the mattered was this everlasting filth on my skin. No amount of scrubbing or cleaning would get this dirt off. I could smell his cologne all over my room and body. Then I heard another knock. While I was rushing to put my shirt back on I heard a voice through the door saying it was L. Obviously I let him in.

"Hello Light, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you."

"Light, I just wanted to tell you that we've all been worried about you, especially your father," at that word I fliched, obviously L noticed because his eyes widened. "Your father has come up to me and asked me for a key to your room so he could come and check up on you."

I went ballistic, every bone in my body went to ice, all my nerves on edge.

"P-PLEASE L! PLEASE D-DON'T GIVE MY FATHER THE KEY!" I stammered in utter terror.

L looked terrified and worried at my reaction, this was very surprising considering his usual indifference.

"Light, what has been going on with your father? I'm worried about you," he asked the worry obvious on his face. He reached to touch my shoulder, but as he did I winced from the pain of my injuries.

"Nothing!" I replied, obviously too quickly because L eyes clouded with suspicion.

"Nothing," I repeated, a little slower, "Just please don't give him the key."

"Light, please tell me what is going on, I'm worried about you. You're looking pale. Are you getting sick?"

"No, just please L. Please don't give my father a key to my room."

"Ok," L replied.

My shoulders sagged in relief and fatigue.

"L," I said quietly, "could you please leave now?"

"Yes, of course. I'll let you have your space, " he replied his face going back to its usual indifferent look, but a glimmer of worry still showing in his eyes.


	5. 5 L

L's POV

I was finished. I was done letting Light deal with this on his own. I received a new case, but this one will be very hard considering my personal feelings are incorporated in it. Nonetheless, I am still going to solve it. No matter how hard it is. I could not stand to see Light like this anymore. His pale face and red swollen eyes intruding in on my thoughts. Finally after finishing two cakes I decided to go and visit Mr. Yagami.

First I went to visit his room. After knocking a couple times I realized he wasn't there. So then I went to go check the cafeteria. He wasn't there either. Last, I was going to go and check Light's room.


	6. 6 Light

Light's POV

There was a knock on my door. After asking who it was, the person answered that it was my father. After a slight hesitation I rushed to the door so that my punishment wouldn't be to bad.

"Hello Light."

"Hello Mr. Yagami," I responded.

My father, sliding a finger down my cheek replied, "Oh Light. You've been a very bad boy. You know that L thinks that something is wrong and you have been looking more sick recently. I think we're gonna have to fix that,"

"Yes sir."

"Now Light, don't call me that. I thought we established a new name for you to call me."

"Yes master. I am very sorry," I responded quickly in monotone.

"Very good. Now let's get started." He said, his hands creeping towards me.


	7. 7 L

L's POV

As I was walking towards Light's room I was hearing some very strange sounds. I heard yelps and screams and sobs. They all broke my heart. My first thought was if Light was making those sounds. The first thing I did was knock on the door. Immediately someone responded.

"Whoever it is please do not come in!" Shouted Light with worry in his voice.

I couldn't stand it, but I had to go. I wouldn't disobey Light's wishes. I never would.


	8. 8 Light

Light's POV (the next day)

I was in the bathroom. I couldn't stand the sight of myself. I felt like I needed to empty my entire body and start all over. And that's just what I did. I pulled out the small pair of scissors that were kept in the first aid kit in every bathroom. Opening them as wide as the could go, I pushed the edge into the skin on my shoulder feeling it slowly open and widen the fleshy material. The blood rushing down my arm relieving me of the stress in my body. Just I couple more times I thought. After completing 3 cuts on my left arm and 3 on my right I felt more empty and less dirty. I was getting back into my old habits again. Slowly taking the time to treat my wounds, I put on a new shirt and went to sleep.


	9. 9 Light

Light's POV

I woke up again to the sound of a knock. There was a voice telling me it was my father. After opening the door i crept back into the bed.

"Hello son. I can tell you've been looking bad so I decided to give you the day off today. But remember, tomorrow I will be back," that was all my father said before came up to me, kissed me, and walked away.

The feeling of being covered in dirt returned again. Feeling the need to relieve myself of it, I journeyed back to the bathroom. This time the cuts deeper and many more. The flesh ripping felt delightful. But soon later my vision started to cloud, then everything went black. The only thing I remembered was all the blood soaking the tile floor.


	10. 10 L

L's POV

I was going back to Light's room. The first thing I noticed was the doors unlocked. The second thing I noticed was that the room was empty. The last thing I noticed was the blood seeping from underneath the bathroom door. Running to see what happened, I slammed the door open only to find a bleeding, almost died Light. After the shock passed I called Watari and ordered him to come and to bring medical supplies.


	11. 11 Light

Light's POV (the next day)

I woke up to the feeling of weight on my stomach. I looked up and saw L resting his head on my stomach, asleep. Smiling, I observed the rest of the room. It was plain white with now bed and it was filled with medical supplies. There was also a wire inside my arm giving me blood. Suddenly L moved and woke up. A couple seconds later he acknowledged my presence and after that he noticed I was awake.

"Thank god you're alright Light. I was so worried about you."

"Thank you L. I'm so glad you found me."

"Why did you cut yourself Light?" He finally asked.

"Oh well. I was feeling very bad and depressed and I felt the only way to let it out was to let it bleed out."

"But why Light? Why were you depressed? Why were you feeling bad? Please tell me," he said frustrated.

"I don't know," I answered leaving his questions unanswered.

I was not going to tell L about my father. And I was not going to tell L about my feelings for him. How everytime I see him, my heart starts to beat and every single time my father does something and I see him and I feel better. I wasn't going to tell him anything at all.

L, still looking worried turned his head so that he could stare at me directly in the eyes.

"Light, I want you to know that you can tell me anything. No matter what."

"Ok I understand," I answered, my heart beating rapidly.


	12. 12 Light

Light's POV

Later that day l was released from the medical center and allowed to go to my room. I was relieved about that except that night someone visited me. My father.

"Light I was so worried about you. Are you ok?" My father asked.

"Yes sir, I'm fine."

"Thank God. Now what was it we were supposed to do today?" He said, a mischievous smile creeping into his face.

"Please don't father. Please not today," I begged him with my voice trembling.

"Don't talk back to me!" He shouted, "Now where were we?"

After a small whimper passed my throat, my father pushed me into the bed.


	13. 13 L

L's POV (the next day)

Today I was going to go visit Light. This was the first time I was going to visit him since he was let out from the medical center. Finally reaching his room, I quietly knocked on his door.

"Light? It's L can I come in?"

I didn't receive an answer so i worriedly opened the door and didn't see him. But I did see that the bathroom door was closed. Rushing forward to open it, I heard someone slam their body against it.

"Light, please let me in. It's L."

Slowly the door opened giving me full view of Light. Thankfully there was no blood in the bathroom. Light looked so tired so I decided to lead him to his bed. After lightly grabbing his shoulder he flinched. Then I saw his wrists peeking out of his shirt. They were swollen and bruised.

"Light, these bruises, are they from your cuts?" I asked quietly.

"No," he replied in a faint whisper.

Reaching to unbutton his shirt I finally opened it all the way. Light had bruises, cuts, and other marks covering his entire chest. No wonder he was always hunched now and it hurt when I touched him.

"Light, who did this to you?"

He just shook his head in response.

"Light, you have to tell me these kind of things. Was it your father?"

After asking that he just stood there silently.

"How long has this been going on?"

More silence.

"Light you have to tell me. Im worried."

"Since I was little. But he just started doing it again when the chains came off."

"Light! Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Because I was worried of what he would do to me if I told anyone."

At this response I finally cracked. All the emotions I'd been trying to hold back came out. I loved Light and I couldn't hold it back anymore. I slowly reached my arms around him and gave him a small hug. Then slowly guided him to his bed to sleep.

The rest of the day I couldn't stop thinking about Light and his father. I had to do something. So I decided to confront Light's father.


	14. 14 Light

Light's POV

This time when I woke up it wasn't to the sound of a knock on the door. For the first time in the past few days I felt truly refreshed when I woke up. Then I remembered. L found out. He put me back to bed. He hugged me. Why did he do that? Does he feel that way about me? I was blushing. No he couldn't think of me like that. It was probably just supposed to be friendly. I was thankful for L, but what would he do now that he found out? What would my father do when he found out I told him? With this I decided to read. The only reason I was this smart was because of my father. When I was younger and my father would do this I would be so embarrassed I would avoid everyone. I would spend all my time alone in my room, and with that time I would read and study because it was the only thing I could really lose myself in. That's what I did now. I just lost myself in a book.


	15. 15 L

L's POV

I was walking towards Mr. Yagami's room. When I finally got there the first thing I did was knock. Relieving me of my worry, he answered which means he wasn't in Light's room. At first I thought I would tell him to leave this investigation and go home to his family, but then I thought, what if he found out Light told me and punished Light? I couldn't live like that. I couldn't have anyone hurting Light. I cared too much about him. So I decided to come up with another solution.

"I expect your son is Kira again," I said in monotone.

"What?! My son would never be Kira! I thought we already came to this conclusion!"

"Yes well, my conscience is telling me would shouldn't trust him," I replied, even though in reality I felt the opposite.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Mr. Yagami worriedly.

"You see, I've decided to place our handcuffs back on."

At this Mr. Yagami got very angry, but he knew that if he objected it would seem suspicious, so he didn't say anything for a while.

"Ok, but once he is not a suspect anymore will you remove the handcuffs?" he asked.

"Yes, of course," and since this was all I needed to say I left.


End file.
